<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild by Mira_Mira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238166">Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira'>Mira_Mira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2019 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All from Kiba's POV, Gen, Unintentional Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes something Calls to you and you end up unintentionally time traveling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino &amp; Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2019 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Wilds had always called him, it was almost stronger than the call of his Pack. Almost. His Mom said it was because the Inuzuka Clan came from the Wilds. That it was just instincts from before the village. He wasn’t sure he believed her, but she was his Mom. Plus Hana didn’t seem to have any trouble ignoring the Call. He thought he was alone until he started the Academy. It was after the first month and they were going to go learn how to forage. He wasn’t sure about it, the Call had only gotten stronger and stronger, at equal strength with the Call of his Pack. It was making him uneasy. When they got to the Academy foraging area though, all that fled. The trees greeted him with cracking trunks, the wind danced with the leaves in joy. Even the grass waved. The Call of his Clan was gone without him noticing. For once he stayed at the back of the group, somehow finding himself in between Naruto and Shino. The three walked in sync, shifting as the Wild Called them. Something else rose, replacing the Call of his Clan. The new Call rose, equal to the Wilds’ Call. He never noticed though, too entrapped by the Wilds. It would be a year later that he noticed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow Naruto, Shino, and him had become best friends. Sometimes they were joined by Shikamaru and Choji, but they were always together. At least as much as they could be. Both him and Shino had Clan training, and Naruto was often out looking for his next pranking location. Naruto’s pranks were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Shino always said they should stop, but he still gave them supplies and distracted people when asked, so he wasn’t sure he actually wanted them to stop. He had been chatting to Shino about his new pup. Akamaru was finally old and large enough to come to classes with him! He couldn’t wait to show Naruto! When he was a little bit larger he could help in all kinds of pranks! When he mentioned this to Shino he softly buzzed, his own version of laughter. They were interrupted as Naruto sprinted into the room, laughing as Mizuki stormed in after. Within seconds the class had calmed down, waiting for Mizuki to start the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was during their second year foraging exam that it happened. Akamaru had been scouting ahead with some of Shino’s hive when something Called. Naruto ran ahead, twisting through the abundant foliage. Shino and him shared a look before sprinting after their friend. He only slowed to scoop Akamaru up, even after six months of training he didn’t have as much stamina as they did. Soon the forest opened into a clearing, the Call the strongest it had ever been. It drowned out everything it could. The only thing stronger was the Call of his Pack/Hive/Skulk. He noticed Shino looking around, his own hive buzzing. Naruto stared at them, eyes sparkling. Behind him was a monolith, carved with strange lines that were glowing softly. The Call seemed to come from them, twisting around and around. He drifted closer, hand raising to press against the lines. He felt Shino next to him, doing the same, as Naruto hugged it, babbling about how cool it was. Nothing happened until the Call rang through the clearing, their chakra spiking against the lines. A whirling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> broke through the stone, the lines glowing brighter and brighter, blinding them, their hands stuck. The Call screamed through the clearing, the animals, plants, and them. Something shifted and the light died. Blinking Kiba looked around, something was different. The trees smelled younger, and the forest looked more overgrown then the academy ever let it get. He turned to his Pack/Hive/Skulk, confused as he saw a bright red fox next to Naruto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pack/Hive/Skulk</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Wild’s whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt no fear, even though he should have, even though the stories told him to be. Kurama looked at them, eyes flashing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Run, follow</span>
  </em>
  <span> he Called. They ran, following the Kyuubi into the forest. He smelled the other humans as the wind shifted. Blood, and fear, and desperation. They weren’t people he recognized, but they smelled like a person he knew. Uchiha. But that was impossible, his Clan was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>They were back in time, in the Warring Clans era. Somehow, even Kurama wasn’t entirely sure how. He just mumbled something about Uzumaki and seals, before looking at them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You will need to learn how to protect yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> he Called, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you can go to your Clans, or I can teach you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kiba knew he should go to his Clan, but this was his Pack/Hive/Skulk. They were his as much as he was theirs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re staying together</span>
  </em>
  <span> he Called back, Akamaru yipping in agreement. Kurama smiled, teeth barred in both glee and threat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Follow. Listen. The Wild will guide you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kiba took off after Kurama, the Wind dancing with them, the Trees supporting them, the Leaves twisting out of their way. The three followed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into the Wild as it Called back to its Children.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>